


His Ring

by SkyStormsong



Series: Danny, the Sapphire [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Danny takes off his sealing ring.* * *A short bit of writing playing with the idea of a Gem artifact I thought up of. This takes place within the Steven Universe world and uses the Game Grumps.
Series: Danny, the Sapphire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595263
Kudos: 4





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten super into Steven Universe and started playing around with some ideas that I've been having. None have come to fruition, but it has left me with a few pieces I can post.

Danny wasn’t quite sure when he obtained the Gem artifact, but he couldn’t argue its usefulness as he twisted it around his right ring finger. A simple band of copper, the unassuming ring locked away his Future Vision indefinitely until it was removed without screwing around with his cryokinesis. Having spent centuries serving Blue Diamond constantly seeing into the future, it was liberating to finally see nothing, the future unknown and his to discover.

_Ready?_ Brian asked, his voice echoing in his head. He turned to see the Topaz Gem standing in his doorway. _We should have a few minutes before everyone starts looking for you._

The Sapphire frowned. “Uh, yeah, just let me...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself. “All right,” he sighed, opening his eyes. “Catch me if I fall, okay, Bri?” The ninja nodded and, grimacing, Danny pulled the ring off his finger.


End file.
